twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mrspattinson
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Olympic Coven page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 18:11, June 6, 2011 Admin I don't decide these things, TagAlongPam does. But I can go ahead and tell you won't be an admin. You've only been here a few days. You need some experience first at how the wiki does things -- that would take a few months at least. Hope that answers your question. LuckyTimothy 19:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :He is correct. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Points have nothing to do with becoming an admin, those are just for fun. Admins are chosen based on experience with the wiki. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::what type of experiance ::Main page work - updating content, in proper language, organizing categories, guiding new users, and so on. Except for the last, and a *very* small bit of the first, it's everything already done and shipshape. I doubt very much there will be a need for new admins. 14:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. While I'm at it, ask your questions to the askee's talk page, or (s)he will never know you have a doubt. You got by in this case and with me, 'cause I happen to know of your case, but it's neither proper nor correct procedure. :::In other words, since TAP is the Volturi high council of this wiki all by herself, she gets to decide who, when and how becomes an admin. Hope she enjoys it. 10:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::ok Mrspattinson 18:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Your last edit on Eclipse Hi. Did you notice that your last edit on the Eclipse page left a lot of gibberish behind? 18:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, Lucky Timothy reverted it. 19:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks but i did not put anything on : Your edit history says otherwise: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eclipse&oldid=304007 : My point, however, was not so much whether you put anything or not on a page - just that whatever you did left a bit of a mess behind, which should not be left to other people to be undone. 14:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : Yes but my point is i did not put anything on that page nothing zilch. :: You sure nobody accessed your account without you knowing? Because there is no way of dodging that both the Eclipse page history and your contribution history show that edit. I apologize, but for the life of me, I can't think of no other explanation. 19:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I was hacked on that day some jerk wanted to get some inside info and i said no so they hacked. :: It will be worth to change the password. 15:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :: i told them i have so they dont know it is the same. :: Good. :) Thanks! :: But I am sorry for taking the opportunity to let you know that I had to revert your latest pics on the Edward/Bella couple page - I understand that the plane scene is a fake and has been deleted before, while the drawing may be better suited to a gallery, if they do not remove it from there also. 19:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :: P.S. Of course, you can link to them from your userpage - though it's likely better to avoid the plane pic. :: not to be mean but why dont you make your own user page if you like making edits you could even make your own. :: Used to have an account. But it's no longer worth it and I wound up editing unregistered. :: While we're at it, please pay attention to the title of a gallery and add pictures somehow related to it, instead of any randomly chosen topic. Otherwise, somebody is bound to revert part or all of your edit, generally within a day. 20:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :: STILL i mean you make edits all the time so y not make a new one then you can edit main pages as well .. :* :: And as a consequence, getting more responsabilities than I want. 14:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :: oh whatevs Mrspattinson 18:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Your pics i love the pics you have on your page! when will you add more?You.Got.Food.In.My.Hair tutter23 15:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Soon i hope good to see some one likes the things i put on MY page